memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Federation starship classes
Category:Starship classes sub-categories Sub categories for Starship classes, which currently has ~356 different classes listed, primarily Federation starship classes. I would also like to suggest subcategories for some of the "major" races that have featured multiple starship classes (which too can make these subcategories double as subcategories on their planet categories). This includes: Earth starship classes; Vulcan starship classes; Romulan starship classes; Klingon starship classes; Cardassian starship classes; Bajoran starship classes; Xindi starship classes. --Alan del Beccio 01:26, 26 February 2006 (UTC) * I support each and everyone with at least 10 different classes. This appears to be a deficiency in our categorizing skills brought to light be a recent newcomer, and should be "dealt" with as soon as possible.--Tim Thomason 01:30, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Question What's the difference between a Class of Starship and a Type of Starship. Specifically I'm wondering why the Centaur considered a Type but some other kitbash ships (Challenger for example) are considered Class. I would also like to point out that the latest version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia is 10 years old at this point, and I'd prefer a serious answer rather than "Because the Encyclopedia sayz so!!1!!1!!eleven" :It was never said that the name of the Centaur's class was Centaur-class, or any other class name. That's why "type" is used.--31dot 00:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :The use of class elsewhere either means that the class name was given, or it is a mistake.--31dot 00:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) But I don't recall any ship ever being refered to as a Challenger-class, and it is officially a kitbash. I have a copy of the Encyclopedia laying around here somewhere and I know it has "Challenger-Class" ships in it, but all that means is the Centaur is considered a type and the Challenger is considered a class just because Paramount says so, with no real explanation why. :In the case of the Challenger class, the name was derived from production sources(someone who worked on the show said that's what it was called). Most of the class names of kitbashed ships are found that way. There is no source stating that the Centaur is a Centaur class ship.--31dot 00:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Unless you consider ST Legacy, though I'd understand if you don't. Sorry, I suppose this is more of a rant than anything, I like the Centaur 'type' and have grown up considering it a class. And I'm annoyed at seeing a ship which got more screentime and interaction than the Cheyenne and Challenger classes combined having no official class to call it by. :It's not up to me, it's up to what was said in canon, or used by the production staff. I understand what you're saying- but as a canon Trek wiki that's what we have to use.--31dot 01:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I understand, but it doesn't make me any less annoyed. I doubt they're ever going to address this. Just make a cool looking ship for an episode, give it a memorable role, then forget it ever existed. You'd think with all the effort they put into naming ship classes that you never even see in the series that they'd pick a stupid class name for the stupid ship.